Diviner
DIVINER In faith and the miracles of the divine, many find a greater purpose. Called to serve powers beyond most mortal understanding, all diviners provide for the spiritual needs of their people. Diviners are more than mere priests, though; these emissaries of the divine work the will of divine powers through magical forces. No matter what their motivations, diviners believe that perception is reality, and through the divine forces of the multiverse, that perception can be used to manipulate and control not only the nature of this reality, but destiny itself. Yet while they might share similar abilities, diviners prove as different from one another as the divinities they serve, with some offering healing and redemption, others judging law and truth, and still others spreading conflict and corruption. The ways of the diviner are varied, yet all who tread these paths walk with the mightiest of allies and bear the arms of the divine. Stabilize: 3CP The diviner can magically stabilize a dying target. This can only be used once per combat scenario. Bane: 3CP Once per day, the diviner can force enemy targets to suffer -1 to all attack rolls. Bless: 3CP Once per day, the diviner can bless allies with +1 to all attack rolls. Consecrate: 6CP Once per day, the diviner can consecrate a 10 ft area causing undead in the area to suffer -4 to AC. Desecrate: 6CP Once per day, the diviner can desecrate a 10 ft area causing undead in the area to gain +4 to AC. Bestow Curse: 12CP The diviner can bestow a curse on a target once per day. The target suffers -4 to all attack rolls and AC. Lay On Hands: 24CP The diviner can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to the total amount of diviner abilities she has. With one use of this ability, a diviner can heal all damage to one target. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the diviner targets herself, in which case it uses one attack. Despite the name of this ability, a diviner only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a diviner can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee attack. Aura of Courage: 12CP The diviner is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus vs fear effects. This ability functions only while the diviner is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health: 24CP The diviner is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Aura of Resolve: 12CP The diviner is immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus vs charm effects. This ability functions only while the diviner is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Righteousness: 12CP The diviner gains immunity to compulsion spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus vs compulsion effects. This ability functions only while the diviner is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Ressurection: 48CP This spell functions like raise dead, except that the diviner is able to restore life and complete strength to any deceased creature. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be resurrected, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature’s body at the time of death. Destruction: 48CP This spell instantly deals critical damage. If the spell slays the target, it consumes the remains utterly in holy (or unholy) fire (but not its equipment or possessions). The only way to restore life to a character who has failed to save against this spell (and was slain) is to use true resurrection, a carefully worded wish spell followed by resurrection, or miracle. Antimagic Field: 50CP Once a day, an invisible barrier surrounds the diviner and moves with her for 1d4 rounds. The space within this barrier is impervious to most magical effects, including spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. Likewise, it prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells within its confines. An antimagic field suppresses any spell or magical effect used within, brought into, or cast into the area, but does not dispel it. Time spent within an antimagic field counts against the suppressed spell’s duration. Eidolons of any type wink out if they enter an antimagic field. They reappear in the same spot once the field goes away. A normal creature can enter the area, as can normal missiles. Furthermore, while a magic sword does not function magically within the area, it is still a sword. The spell has no effect on golems and other constructs that are imbued with magic during their creation process and are thereafter self-supporting. Elementals, undead, and outsiders are likewise unaffected unless summoned. These creatures’ spell-like or supernatural abilities may be temporarily nullified by the field. Dispel magic does not remove the field. Two or more antimagic fields sharing any of the same space have no effect on each other. Artifacts and deities are unaffected by mortal magic such as this. Should a creature be larger than the area enclosed by the barrier, any part of it that lies outside the barrier is unaffected by the field. Venom Immunity: 24CP The diviner gains immunity to all poisons. Diviner Research: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The diviner has shown considerable dedication and focus. Players may submit new diviner spells and abilities to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the spell or ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Ascension: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The diviner has become infused with the power of the heavens. The diviner gains immunity to acid, cold, and petrification. The diviner also gains +10 to AC. It Was Meant To Be: 24CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The diviner may reroll any one attack roll, or skill check. You must decide to use this ability after the first roll is made but before the results are revealed by the GM. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. You can use this ability once per day. Destiny Realized: 100CP The diviner understands her destiny and will not back down. Once per day the diviner can ignore critical damage for 1d6 rounds. True Ressurection: 100CP This spell functions like raise dead, except that a diviner can resurrect a creature that has been dead for as long as 10 years. This spell can even bring back creatures whose bodies have been destroyed, provided that the diviner unambiguously identify the deceased in some fashion (reciting the deceased's time and place of birth or death is the most common method). Upon completion of the spell, the creature is immediately restored. The diviner can revive someone killed by a death effect or someone who has been turned into an undead creature and then destroyed. This spell can also resurrect elementals or outsiders, but it can't resurrect constructs or undead creatures. Even true resurrection can't restore to life a creature who has died of old age. This spell can only be used once per month. Soul Bind: 100CP The diviner may draw the soul from a newly dead body and imprison it in a phylactery. The subject must have been dead no more than 1 round. The soul, once trapped in the phylactery, cannot be returned through clone, raise dead, reincarnation, resurrection, true resurrection, or even a miracle or a wish. Only by destroying the phylactery can one free the soul (which is then still dead).